Qiwa
Profile Personal Summary Qiwa was born on Autumn of Day 16. He has six brothers, nicknamed the Hulu Brothers, who are Dawa, Erwa, Liuwa, Sanwa, Siwa, and Wuwa. Qiwa is a short, plump, tanned man. has a circle beard and a singular mole on his left cheek. He has bushy eyebrows and is typically squinting. Qiwa wears a dark purple t-shirt with a logo of a purple fruit and the words "Hulu", referencing his relation to the Hulu Brothers. The sleeves are light purple with a lighter shade of a singular purple stripe. His shorts are navy and aqua striped. He sports dark blue shades. His notable feature is his purple polka-dotted hat with "Boy" written in big letters. He casually wears black shoes and white socks. Physical Appearance Related Characters has lots of family members in Portia, including his grandmother, Yeye and his older brothers, Dawa, Erwa, Sanwa, Siwa, Wuwa, and Liuwa. }} | | | | | | | | | | |_ | |,|-|-|-|v|-|-|-|v|-|-|-|+|-|-|-|v|-|-|-|v|-|-|-|.| |_ | Yeye| | Dawa| | Erwa| | Sanwa| | Siwa| | Wuwa| | Liuwa|_ }} When befriending , his relationship network with other NPCs will also be affected, resulting in the player receiving favor points from those NPCs as well. Schedule |-|Monday-Wednesday= |-|Thursday= |-|Friday-Saturday= |-|Sunday= Relationship Perks ;Friend :Gives gifts sometimes ;Husband + :A chance at receiving gifts first thing in the morning. Social Interactions Chat |-|Stranger= ;First meeting * Hey there. I'm Qiwa, the smallest of the Hulu brothers...there are seven of us, so it'll probably take you a while to get used to it, haha. ;Stranger * I've been around and the fishing around Portia is just the best. So many spots to go fishing, and the fish are oh so tasty! * There are a plenty of rules for fishing! Each type of fish will swim in it's own preferred area, and you'll need different bait to attract them - things like that. Oh, and of course the fishing rod is also very important! Any rod can hook a fish, but only a good rod can bring it in. * Did you know that eating mostly fish can keep a slim body? Look at me! |-|Missions= *Mission: The Fishing Rod: Is my fishing rod done? I'm so hungry. |-|Sparring= ;Start * You better be careful, I'll show no mercy. * Let me show you my full power! * Alright, let's go! Bring it! * Come on, let's see what you got! * Challenging me? I'm game! * Okay...let's start! * I admire your courage! Fine, I'll play with you. * Already starting? I was going to do some stretching. * Let's rumble! ;Win * Hahah, What do you think of me now? * You're not hurt are you? Don't worry about it, practice makes perfect. * Haha, that was super fun! You are pretty good! * Perfection! * Of course I was going to win! You underestimated me! * You're far too weak. * Humph, go home and practice more. * Alright, I win! * So you're only so-so. ;Lose * Ah, I got some bruises from that. * Never imagined I could lose. * Oh, defeat... * I'm getting a little tired... * You are the most powerful opponent I've ever met! * I lost... * Ah, ow, ow, ow! * Why are you so strong? * I'm going for the win next time. * You won, be proud of it! * Mercy, mercy! * What a pity! I will not lose next time! * That was awful, I'll remember this! |-|Dating= ;Talk about favorite foods * ;Ask about work * * ;Casual talk * * ;Compliment * * |-|Romance= ;Spouse * Take care, don't overwork yourself. * Let's head out and have some fun! * I'm so glad you're in my life! |-|Festivals= ;Winter Solstice * Being together with my brothers eating hotpot really made my day. I tossed in some fresh fish. Gift Tips: *Qiwa feels neutral about Caterpillar, unlike most who dislike it. |q18= |q15= |q12= |q10= |q6= |q5= |q4= |q3= |q2= |q-2= |q-1= |q-5= |v10= |v4= |v-2= |v-1= |v-5= |version=1.0.129395 }} Desires The following items are desires, which are randomly assigned to one or two NPCs per week. In the event that this NPC has a desire, gifting the wanted item will provide the higher tier points; otherwise, on non-desired events, the item gives the base point value. Spar Dates Invitation Play Date *Likes Fish and Sea Food *Dislikes Salty Food |D1= |L2= |D2= |L3= |D3= |L4= |D4= |L5= |D5= |L6= |D6= |E1= }} Interact Relic Trade |r10= |f1= }} Missions ;Mission: The Fishing Rod :Qiwa broke his Beginner's Fishing Rod, make a new one for him or he'll be starving for fish pretty soon. Trivia *The Hulu Brothers correspond to the color scheme of the rainbow. In Qiwa's case, he represents violet. *''Qi'' in Chinese means "seven", corresponding to the fact that he is the seventh oldest Hulu Brother. Gallery Qiwa2.png Category:Characters Category:Hulu Brothers Category:Bachelors Category:Marriage candidates Category:Article stubs